Angels
by Angelia Love
Summary: Love never ends for Lee and Amanda.


**DISCLAIMER** Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions own the familar characters. I'm just borrowing them. The story does belong to me. No infringement was intended.  
  
TITLE: Angels (Alternate Title)  
AUTHOR: Love (Angelia)  
SUMMARY: Love never ends for Lee and Amanda.  
EMAIL: golddustwoman8@juno.com  
RATING: G  
TIME FRAME: Post Fourth Season.  
ARCHIVE: Go right ahead, just let me know where.  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is a response to a challenge on the smkfanfic mailing list on egroups. It was originally called A is for Angels. Thanks to Kim and Sybil for betaing it for me.  
FEEDBACK: The more feedback I get the better. Positive feedback is welcomed, but constructive feedback is preferred. If you want to downright insult me, please send your flames to Love@smkfans.com and title it as such so I can delete it without ever looking at it. Thank you!  
  
  
A is for Angels  
  
In a place of silver and white, where people were happy and at peace, a woman wearing a robe was waiting for someone.  
  
At that moment, Lee Stetson entered. He had no idea where he was, this light and airy room where the people were serenaded to the heavenly sound of harps and violins, or how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was that his wife, Amanda, had died three years earlier.  
  
As soon as she saw him, the woman instantly ran to Lee and hugged him.  
  
"Lee, it's so good to see you again!" the woman exclaimed.  
  
"Dorothy, is that you? Where am I?" a confused Lee asked.  
  
"Yes, Lee, it's Dorothy," she answered "You're in heaven."  
  
"Heaven? I didn't think I'd ever get to heaven," Lee said in shock. He looked around. He couldn't see Amanda anywhere. Disappointed, he asked, "Where's Amanda?"  
  
"She's waiting for you in one of the rendezvous rooms. Your love for her explains why you ended up here. Before you go to her, there are a couple of people who want to see you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your parents," Dorothy said. "Amanda agreed that they could see you first. She's really a wonderful woman. I'm glad you found someone like her to love."  
  
"I know," Lee said as his parents entered the room.  
  
Jennifer Stetson, dressed in an ethereal gown ran to her son and hugged him. She said, "Lee, I can't believe you're finally here."  
  
Matthew Stetson also hugged him and said, "Welcome, son. We've missed you. We know you're eager to see Amanda. Go to her. We have all eternity to talk."  
  
Lee didn't want to move. His desire to talk to them was greater than his desire to see Amanda. He said, "I want to talk to you. I have so many questions to ask."   
  
"Lee, you have forever to talk to us. We'll answer your questions then. Go see your wife. She has really missed you. Your father and I can wait," Jennifer assured him.  
  
"Thanks," Lee said as he hugged both of his parents. "What do you think of her?"  
  
"She's splendid. We're glad you found her," Jennifer answered.  
  
"Where do I find her?"  
  
"I'll take you to her," an unfamiliar male voiced answered. "It's nice to meet you, son." He noticed Lee's confusion. "My name is Richard West."   
  
As soon as he heard the name, Lee eyes popped with shock. "Amanda's father?"  
  
Richard nodded his head. "We can talk on the way. Panda's waiting for you."  
  
Richard led Lee out of the room. Harp music was playing through the long hallway that led to various rooms. As they walked to where Amanda was, Richard said, "You don't know how long I've wanted to meet you. At first I didn't know what to think of you. As I watched you and Panda together, I was happy the two of you found each other."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. West," Lee answered as he and Richard stopped in front of a door.  
  
"Call me Richard," he told Lee. He patted Lee on the back. "Go on in. She's been waiting for you."  
  
Richard returned to the others as Lee opened the door. He quickly entered the room and looked at Amanda. She had on a flowing gossamer dress. It was similar to Dorothy's and Lee's mother's, yet different because it had spaghetti straps. Her hair was pulled back and her brown eyes sparkled. She looked so beautiful, radiant, angelic. Around her neck rested her beautiful heart necklace, and on the third finger of her left hand, she wore her wedding ring.  
  
Lee went to Amanda and kissed her. The kiss was like no other. Knowing that they would never be separated again, they were able to enjoy it even more.  
  
"My Amanda," Lee said as he ended the kiss. "I tried so hard to go on with life after you died. Really I did. I couldn't go on without seeing you, waking up with you, loving you. You were my reason for living."  
  
"Lee, I understand. The only thing that matters is that we are together, again, and no one can ever separate us." Amanda smiled. "Welcome to our Utopia."  
  
With the knowledge that their love was meant to last for all eternity, they kissed passionately.  
  
The End 


End file.
